Finally Found
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: PRNS Hunter and Dustin need to tell each other how they feel as they're driving their friends crazy. Simple romantic fic.
1. Beneath the Layers

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing._

_**Author Notes**: Inspired by so many Ninja Storm fics I've read and the eps I've seen. It's my first ever NS fic so please be nice. The fic title is from a Honeyz song with that name, will post lyrics when post last chapter. Enjoy!_

**Beneath the Layers**

"Hunter, phone!"

There was no answer from the garage. Blake sighed and began walking down the stone steps. He knew his older brother was down there, he'd met Hunter briefly in the kitchen earlier than morning grabbing a sandwich and muttering a brief good morning greeting before heading down into the relative silent darkness. He'd been working on his motocross bike since midmorning without the usual aid of hiphop blasting out from their old battered radio. Although Hunter seemed totally engrossed in his work as usual, the silence as he worked was one signal that there seemed something slightly off in his behaviour.

"Hey bro, I know you're down there! You've got a phone call," Blake tried again.

Again there was no response. Frustrated Blake stomped the rest of the way down into the garage. The scene that greeted him was no different to normal. Both his and Hunter's bikes were carefully stationed there as well as old restored parts mounted on the stone walls. The wall shelves were meticulously stacked with bike and engine parts and even the work benches were tidy. Blake and Hunter took their hobby and what was Blake's career very seriously.

Blake reached Hunter's bike; it was a magnificent streamlined machine stripped down of any fancy egotistical trimmings with its only indicator of individual decoration being the mandatory panels spray-painted crimson, Hunter's signature colour. As Blake expected, his brother was lying beneath his bike intent on his work. There was silence though, no humming or mutterings of half formed rhymes, just pure diligent silence. It was disconcerting for Blake when he was used to Hunter being surrounded by noise when he worked, it was the way he always liked to work. Not now though apparently. He lightly kicked the legs protruding from underneath one side. That got a response.

"Ow! Bro what gives?"

Hunter scooted out from under his bike and stared expectantly up at his brother. He was dressed simply in faded black jeans and a crimson tee with a confused look on his tanned face. Blake grinned widely, at least nothing in his brother's appearance had changed though there did seem to be a sadness in his eyes which he hadn't noticed before.

"I yelled twice for you bro, you've got a phone call."

"Really? Who?"

Hunter's eyes lit up as he spoke and the sadness lifted from them. For a few seconds Blake enjoyed seeing his brother back to normal.

"Cam, he wants some more info on us for his book," Blake handed him the cordless phone. "Since you're older I figure you're the man."

"Oh ok," Hunter even looked deflated as he took the handset.

Blake began his ascent back into their shared house before remembering something and turning back to Hunter. He knew this wouldn't improve Hunter's strange turn of mood.

"Oh and bro? Tori's coming over later so......"

Hunter cut him off with a tired wave of his hand.

"I know I know, I'll disappear, there's some new dirt-tracks I heard about the last meet I went to that I wanna try out anyway," he replied before speaking into the phone. "Hey Cam, what's up?"

"Hey Hunter, just need some more information on your pre-Ranger life," replied Cam. "Memories of you and Blake, anything to help me out with the early chapters."

Cam had begun writing his book soon after Lother got locked away for good. He'd joined Shane, Dustin and Tori in being a Wind Ninja teacher at the Wind Temple along with his father Sensei Watanabe and had also buried himself in writing a book of their adventures as Rangers. Now that he no longer had Ninja Ops to run, Cam needed something to intellectually stimulate his mind which the book seemed to provide. Not that Ninja Ops was completely shut down; Sensei knew the prudence in preparing just in case and he and Cam had made sure to keep the most basic equipment up and running with the rest stored away just in case. Even though they no longer possessed Ranger powers, the four special teachers still possessed their ninja abilities and could still be ready to fend off any incoming attackers.

"Sure fire away."

Hunter settled back under his bike, making sure to set the handset on speakerphone beside him so that he could talk and work at the same time. It would help keep his mind off other things. He knew that Blake had sensed something was up but so far he'd managed to keep his brother from asking too many questions. He just needed to settle it all in his mind first.

* * *

"Heads up Dustin!!"

The football came flying through the air and smacked Dustin hard on the head. He hadn't even been listening. Now he turned surprised, rubbing the sore spot on his head as Shane jogged over to him.

"Sorry bout that dude, thought you were listening," Shane apologised, collecting the football. "You ok?"

"Think so," muttered Dustin. "My mind was somewhere else."

"Again? Its like it's on permanent vacation!"

Dustin smiled sheepishly and shrugged, staring off into the ocean. He offered no explanation. Shane frowned. For the past few months Dustin had seemed to lose some of his infamous carefree attitude and withdraw a little. To be honest it was worrying. Dustin had always been the upbeat one of the group, permanently happy and enthusiastic about life. Now he was considerably subdued. It put the whole balance of the group off-kilter. Both Shane and Tori had tried getting Dustin back into that frame of mind but nothing seemed to work. Shane lay back on the sand, arms folded behind his head. Sensei had told him to let Dustin tell him himself, there was no point in trying to draw it out of him. Shane wished there was someway to do that right now though.

"Shane?" Dustin asked almost hesitantly, for once seeming to think before he spoke. "What do you do when you can't get someone out of your head? When they're there 24/7?"

Shane sat up, thinking the question through carefully. Dustin was looking at him cautiously. Even though their Ranger days were behind them, Shane was still looked at as the leader of the group. Giving advice was one of the responsibilities. This thinly-veiled insight into Dustin's state of mind helped ease Shane's mind somewhat. Dustin had a crush on someone.

"If you can't stop thinking about them, there must be a good reason for it," Shane reasoned finally. "Must mean they're pretty special right?"

"Yeah I guess," a ghost of a smile touched Dustin's lips and encouraged Shane to delve deeper.

"This person a friend?"

"Yeah a good friend, but maybe I dunno maybe there could be something more there if I had the guts to say something, man this sucks!" Dustin sounded helpless.

Shane took a long hard look at his friend. It was obvious Dustin had been withholding this for a long time and it had been gnawing at him not knowing what to do. Now that he had finally plucked up the courage to talk to someone about it, it was all beginning to flow out. Shane decided to act upon a long held hunch he'd had about Dustin. If he (and Tori who he'd discussed it with on a number of occasions recently) was right, then it sure explained what had happened to Dustin.

"This friend you can't stop thinking about............it's a guy isn't it?"

There was a heartbeat of silence as the two guys stared at each other. Dustin was open-mouthed, his eyes full of surprise until he finally managed to work his jaw again.

"Yes! How'd you know? I mean I wasn't obvious was I? I never checked you out I swear, not that you're not hot coz you are, you're just not my type......."

"Ok ok Dustin, hold up!"

Shane held his hands up in mock surrender. He should have known this would unleash a Dustin-style rant.

"First no not obvious its just a hunch I've had for a while about you and that whole thing with Marah kinda set it off – didn't seem right somehow," Shane tried explaining. "And before you go there I'm straight."

"That's cool bro, I knew that," Dustin answered, some of his old vigour coming back. "Hey Tori doesn't know does she?"

"I think she does," Shane replied with a laugh, thinking of the conversations he's had with the former Blue Ranger.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Almost as though she'd heard her name, Tori appeared carrying her surfboard. While the guys had been chilling out on the sand, she had been indulging in her favourite pastime; surfing. She'd been discreetly using her Ninja water skills to create the perfect waves without the other surfers noticing too. Now, with her pretty fair hair plastered to her body, she stood watching her best friends with an expectant look on her face.

"Just talking Tor, after Dustin made a personal acquaintance with the football," grinned Shane.

He threw the football towards Tori who neatly knocked it aside with a swing of her surfboard and a laugh.

"Ok well is it ok if we go now? I'm gonna see Blake in like an hour so......" Tori trailed off almost uncertainly.

"We're ready to go," reassured Dustin, getting to his feet.

Quickly the three ninjas began gathering up their sparse beach stuff. Shane marvelled at how rapidly Tori was able to pile everything onto her board and pack it into her SUV which was parked on the sand nearby. Like everything else she possessed it was painted bright blue. She really seemed at home on the beach and it showed in the way she turned to scope out the landscape before swinging into the driving seat. It was like checking out her kingdom before leaving.

Dustin's mood seemed to have improved dramatically since talking to Shane and was reflected in the joking manner he gathered his stuff together. Tori looked surprised at her friend's sudden mood improvement and gave Shane a questioning look as he climbed into the passenger seat. He smiled and nodded back. Their long held suspicions had been confirmed. Tori grinned and let out a crowing whoop. Dustin, who'd been in the process of scrambling forward to jam himself between the two front seats, let out a startled cry and pitched forward headfirst. Failing to squash laughter, Shane helped the former Yellow Ranger to right himself. Dustin turned to look astonished at Tori, his already messy dark hair sticking up everywhere at his unplanned fall.

"Who stood on your foot Tor?" he asked.

"Shane finally got the truth out of you huh?" Tori asked bluntly, starting the van. "Figuring you'd spill sooner or later."

"Wait, you knew too?" gasped Dustin. "You both knew?" the other ninjas nodded. "how come you didn't talk to me about it?"

"Due to the slim possibility that we could be totally wrong and then have you analyse your behaviour down to the last second to work out why we thought that about you," answered Tori.

Dustin looked like he was about to argue but seemed to realise the truth to her words and shrugged with a huge grin on his face. It was like all the stress of the past few months had left his face and now they were left with the old Dustin.

"Guess that's true," Dustin smiled at both his best friends with genuine affection. "Thanks for making this so easy for me guys, for.....you know.....not freaking out on me."

"Why would we freak out?" asked Shane surprised. "You don't think we'd stop being your friend just because you like guys instead of girls?"

"Yeah I mean we didn't freak when Hunter told us he was gay," chimed in Tori. "Why would we be different with you?"

"I wasn't sure, it's pretty major stuff you know," admitted Dustin with a sigh. "And I would have totally understood if you did feel that way. I figured I wouldn't tell you til I got it all sorted in my head."

"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Tori, after a moment of silence.

Dustin stared at her in surprise to which she laughed.

"Oh come on, I know you're hot for someone! That's why you went so weird these past few months, you've been in love with someone and it's been driving you crazy," she explained. "So now we know you're gay, you can tell us who your crush is and I can fix you guys up."

"You're amazing Tor," said Shane shaking his head in wonder. "Dustin's just opened up to us and all you can think about is fixing him up, he might not like that right now."

"No no it's cool Shane," said Dustin with a faint smile. "I don't think I can tell you guys who he is yet but I will soon ok? Thanks for thinking of me though Tor."

"Anytime."


	2. Blues

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as per usual._

_**Author Notes: **To my two reviewers mysterious-muse and Sreym, it means a lot that some people like it! I hope this chapter satisfies. Enjoy!!_

**Blues**

"It's open!" Blake yelled at the knock at the door.

He was just retrieving a carton of ice cream from the freezer when Tori walked in. He smiled at her over his shoulder. As usual, she looked pretty and perfect in a white knee-length skirt and a bright blue vest top, some of her fair hair clipped back with a blue stone-studded clasp. He himself wore dark blue pants and a white t-shirt with a blue shirt unbuttoned over the top. It always made him smile as unintentionally they always matched. Being former Blue rangers (well he was a Navy Ranger but it was near enough) they seemed to think almost identically too. Cam had told Tori she should be honoured as she was the only female Blue Ranger in Power Ranger history so far. She was unique alright, regardless of her Ranger status.

"Hey, how's your day been?" he asked as he finally turned around with the carton in hand.

"Pretty good," she replied, all smiles as he found some spoons. "Dustin finally stated the obvious today and told me and Shane he's gay."

"Really? Finally? Bet he's glad he's through with that," laughed Blake, kissing Tori briefly on the forehead as he handed her a spoon. "Maybe we should have a coming-out party for him?"

"Somehow I don't think he'd appreciate it," said Tori. "It's taken him this long to tell his best friends about his sexuality, I doubt a party celebrating it would be too high on his list of things to do."

Blake nodded at the truth in her words and there was thoughtful silence as the two Blue Rangers dug into the ice cream together. It was a relaxing comfortable feeling and Blake was once again reminded of how much he cared for Tori as he watched her take a seat at their kitchen table. Through fighting by her side he'd grown to greatly care for her as a friend before it blossomed into something more. Thanks to their friends' constant prodding and their own hearts, they'd eventually got together. It had been up and down but happy ever since.

"Hey where's Hunter?" asked Tori suddenly as she looked around.

"Oh he's gone out but the whole silence thing here could mean he's still in, he's been totally silent almost all day," sighed Blake. "I know he's big on the dark and brooding but since joining up with you guys he's changed. Its like now he's taken a massive step back."

"Weird," said Tori, scrunching up her face. "Sounds like he's going through what Dustin did, total personality change only he's doing it after coming out."

Blake laughed. Hunter had been honest about his sexuality from the start. He'd known for a few years that he was gay and had made sure to tell Blake as soon as he felt ready and then the Wind Rangers when he felt they were his friends. They'd all supported him completely with little fuss which was why Dustin's hesitant attitude about coming out had surprised Tori. They already accepted that one of their good friends was gay, what was so hard about accepting another?

"I still don't understand why Dustin couldn't tell us sooner. I mean we didn't freak about Hunter, why would we freak about him?" complained Tori with a frown.

"Hey it's hard for the guy to talk about it probably, even with you and Shane," said Blake gently. "I mean its part of what makes him him and maybe he thought you guys would see him differently if you knew that about him, maybe he thought you'd be weird around him but now he knows you won't be so it's all good."

Tori smiled and drew Blake towards her to give him a simple sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're a smart guy Blake Bradley," she said softly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Blake smiled back. "Now we just need to work out what's eating my brother."

Tori laughed and scooped out one last bite of ice cream before replying.

"He's your brother; you can figure that one out."

Blake smiled, thoughts beginning to form in his head as he connected ideas up.

"Maybe I will," he replied before asking casually. "You up for a hunt tonight?"

* * *

There was a silence at the dirt tracks after dark which calmed Hunter and his internal rattling. There had always been something about motocross which had helped him let rip his suppressed emotions twinned with his ninja training which had helped him keep in control. Now, at a time when everything seemed so up in the air, it was motocross which he revelled in to help him keep everything in check. He'd spent the day before sparring with first Shane and then with Blake for a while and eventually some considerable time in meditation with Sensei Orino who had told him to look inwards for his answers.

"As helpful as a fortune cookie," thought Hunter wryly.

He was running out of things to do on his bike to keep him occupied. Soon he'd have to come clean to Blake about what was on his mind before Blake started asking questions himself which could turn awkward. He was glad he'd come clean to Blake about his sexuality early on because now, when he found himself in love, at least he wouldn't shock his brother by telling him it was with another guy.

"Oh no, I'm not going there tonight," he muttered to himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Quickly he pushed off and began circling the track again with a spurt of exhaust. No matter how hard he tried, that person, that guy, that friend, was still in his head. He wouldn't leave no matter how hard Hunter tried to block him out. After some hard thinking and hours spent in meditation, he came to the conclusion that he was in love and soon he would have to confess the identity of his love to his friends.

Kinda difficult when he was in love with one of them.

How did life get so complicated? He thought he knew life. When he worked for Lother, life was simply black and white. Sensei Watanabe had killed his and Blake's parents. His mission was easy; to destroy the Wind Rangers and their Sensei. He hadn't counted on becoming friends with them in real life, the way their friendship would infiltrate them and then the final surprise; the spirits of his parents revealing the real identity of their killer; Lother. Would he go back to that simple vengeful way of thinking?

No.

Although life was now shades of grey, it was much better too. After his Thunder Ranger Powers had been spent locking Lother up, he was still a Ninja and had accepted his Sensei's offer to teach at the Thunder Ninja Academy. When he had time he travelled with Blake as he conquered the motocross circuits courtesy of Factory Blue. They visited meets all around the state and Blake even taught motocross as well to help pay bills. Combining both sides of his life took up a lot of satisfying time, doing the two things he loved the most. The rest of the time he spent staying in trim ninja condition and working on his bike.

And not thinking about him.

Damn.

He skidded to a halt and pounded a gloved hand onto the handlebar. He'd done it again. That guy was not gonna stay out of his head. With a growl he tore his helmet off and began walking the bike along the trackside path. He'd been with other guys before but he'd never had one that stuck in his head this much, making it hard to even breathe without thinking about him. It was getting beyond a joke.

A fuzzy voice entered his consciousness.

"Hunter! Hey dude wait up!! Can you even hear me?"

It seemed to be getting closer. Hunter frowned. Where was it coming from? Then suddenly a blast of exhaust and a motocross bike picked out in yellow flew out over his head and landed in a skid of muddy crazy eights. Hunter found himself breathless even though he'd seen tricks more complicated carried off with more finesse. It was the driver on the bike that took his breath away, especially since he knew the passionate nature which fuelled the careless driving. The driver turned off his engine and pulled off his helmet.

"Hunter, dude are you ok? Looking kinda spaced out there."

Hunter swallowed and took a deep steadying breath.

"Hi Dustin."


	3. The Final Step

_**Disclaimer: **own nothing_

_**Author Notes**: Last chapter, this is a short but sweet story but I've really enjoyed exploring this. My first Ninja Storm story and I think it came out ok. Thanks for the reviews, thanks Sreym and YellowCrimsonForever for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry its taken so long to update. I hope u enjoy it!_

**The Final Step**

There was a crispness to the air which showed in the slight smoggy quality of Dustin's breath. He saw a similar quality in Hunter's breath.

Hunter.

Bathed in crystal quiet darkness yet unable to hear his engine and noisy hails.

So quiet and serene.

Yet his anger, his emotions all twisted like ropes filled his wide eyes. It almost made Dustin afraid to speak. It was like Hunter would disappear from too much interaction.

"Um……hey?" Dustin tried before berating himself for his choice of words. "Didn't think you'd be out here tonight."

Of course once he'd recognised Hunter's distinctive crimson bike and seen his signature style, he'd amped up his own engine to catch up with him. There was a desperation to it which he hoped no one else saw. He had to play it cool, he had to if he wanted to say anything serious to Hunter. And Dustin didn't do serious very well. But after fessing up to Shane and Tori today, he felt like today was a day of confessions and if he could, he would confess his love for Hunter.

"Ok," Hunter broke the delicate silence. "Just…..had things in my head, you know."

"I know," Dustin said, heartfelt. "So know that feeling dude, been burying myself in motocross and teaching for like months."

Hunter nodded and there was a compatible silence as the two bikers shifted their positions, leaning on their bikes. Dustin was afraid to speak.

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked tentatively.

Hunter shrugged and carefully stationed his bike.

"Sure why not."

Dustin smiled and stationed his bike as well. No one would be out at the tracks this late at night and so they didn't have to worry about thieves. Awkwardly and yet comfortably, they walked side by side. Both bundled up in fitted motocross gear.

"I took a big step today dude," Dustin said quietly. "I took your step."

Hunter paused in his walking as he looked at his companion. Dustin tried reading his eyes but all he saw was admiration.

"You came out?" Hunter ventured, almost afraid of getting it wrong.

Dustin smiled and shrugged embarrassedly. His heart felt like a freight train was tugging it along. He quickly resumed walking.

"Yeah well had to do it, right dude? I mean you understand it right?" he said, looking back at Hunter.

Hunter nodded, a wide smile splitting his face.

"Yeah when you got it inside of you, it's unhealthy to keep it in," he agreed finally.

Dustin scuffed a foot along the well-trodden path before finally making himself stop. Hunter paused, looking at Dustin questioningly.

"Shane and Tori totally supported me," Dustin said, his eyes fixed on his feet.

"And you thought they wouldn't?" asked Hunter incredulously. "Dustin, they're your best friends. They didn't stop speaking to me because of my sexuality. What made you think they'd be different with you?"

"Dunno, big step, nerves you know," muttered Dustin inadequately. "Wasn't sure how they'd react."

Hunter shook his head. He hadn't pegged Dustin for being so insecure. He wondered briefly if his friend knew how cute he looked when he chewed his bottom lip. Then he realised Dustin was still talking to him and snapped back to reality.

"Tori even offered to fix me up," Dustin said brightly with a laugh.

"And……are you gonna let her?"

Hunter didn't want to even think about why he was suddenly crossing his gloved fingers out of sight of Dustin. He didn't want to think about Dustin with anyone. Dustin was looking at his friend now, his eyes almost glassy in the dim light. There was a strangely nervous air to him despite his serenity.

"I don't think so," Dustin replied quietly. "There's kinda only one person I want to be with in that way."

"Who?"

The two young men looked at each other. Each barely dared to breathe, let alone speak what was currently crowding their minds. Dustin tried to read his friend's eyes but couldn't decipher the mix of emotions he saw. Taking a mental deep breath and praying to whatever god decided to hear him; he reached out a hand and gently brushed his fingers over the crimson chest plate before him. He felt his friend jump a little at the intimate gesture. Swallowing hard, Dustin decided to continue. He hoped things wouldn't get too weird.

"You," he managed in a soft shaky voice.

He didn't dare to look into Hunter's eyes, keeping his gaze firmly focused on his feet. Then he felt fingers cup his chin and force him to look up into intense blue eyes. Hunter was gazing at him with scrutiny. Dustin felt as though everything inside of him was being exposed.

"You're not lying," stated Hunter at last, releasing Dustin's chin.

Dustin looked at him in complete surprise.

"Why would I lie about that dude? About something that's been bugging me for so long?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, jokes have been played on me before with stuff like this."

"I swear dude, this isn't a joke. I've got all this stuff inside of me and I really wanna be with you. I can't explain it," Dustin trailed off hopelessly.

Hunter smiled and took a step towards Dustin. Someone he'd wanted for so long. He slipped his arms around his friend's waist. Then he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Dustin's lips. He tasted warm; there was something in his lips that reminded Hunter of the earth. Dustin responded cautiously at first and then pushed himself forward into Hunter, winding his arms around Hunter's neck. Finally a need for air made them surface.

"I take it you like me too?" asked Dustin coyly with a mile-wide grin.

"Something like that."

"Man the others will flip when they find out! I mean, do you think they'll be weird about us? I mean if there is an us?"

Hunter grinned suddenly and released Dustin's waist to take possession of his nearest hand.

"There's an us if you want there to be," he said seriously. "I want to be with you Dustin."

"Really?" Dustin sounded extremely excited. "Cool, then there's an us."

"Now that's worked itself out, you want to race the track?"

"You'll kick my ass dude. You always ace me on it."

"I haven't raced you in a while though, you might have improved."

"Yeah you haven't been round the tracks when I've been there recently dude. What gives?"

Hunter fixed him with an expectant stare as they walked back towards their parked bikes hand in hand.

"Oh right, avoiding me," surmised Dustin. "That's totally cool. You're not gonna avoid me now though are you?"

"I doubt it."

There was silence as they broke contact to pull their colour-coded helmets on. As they each stood astride their bikes, Hunter yelled the command. In a roar of petrol and smoke, the two bikes tore off down the track. As they did, two blue figures emerged from a nearby clump of trees.

"Two problems killed with one stone," declared Tori, smoothing her now tangled hair away from her face. "They're a cute couple."

"You won't say that when you find them making out in me and Hunter's apartment," warned Blake.

"Whatever. At least Hunter's happier now and Dustin's mood's lifted. I think things in Blue Bay Harbour are gonna be a lot more peaceful," decided Tori. "At least, Dustin and Hunter wise. Lother's still gonna be a pain in the ass."

Blake laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders. Together they walked off towards Tori's van which was parked discreetly off in the distance. Blake had been right about finding Hunter at the new tracks and about Hunter's crush on Dustin. They'd arrived just in time to see the two of them kiss.

"Home then?" asked Tori, swinging into her seat gracefully. "It is kinda late and I have classes to teach in the morning."

"I promised Hunter I'd help teach his classes while I'm off the circuit," added Blake, snapping his seatbelt on beside her. "Guess we've both got early starts."

"Uh huh, wanna go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me."

They smiled at each other and Tori started the engine. With a last glance at the racing spluttering figures, the van pulled away and headed back to the road. On the dirt track, all that could be heard was the roar of motocross engines. Hunter and Dustin, none the wiser about the sneaky observers, revelled in their favourite sport, the freedom the night had brought them and the fact that finally they were together.

* * *

_I finally found what I've been looking for_

_And now you know I'm going to love you more_

_Hold me tight coz it's always been you_

_To think that you were always there_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears_

_Now it's clear that it's always been you_

_- Chorus of 'Finally Found' by the Honeyz_

The End


End file.
